Ryūko Matoi
|-|Ryuko= |-|Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|True Life Fiber Synchronize= |-|Senjin= |-|Shippu= |-|Senjin Shippu= |-|Kisaragi= Summary Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B | 6-A | 7-A Name: Ryuko Matoi Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Honnouji Academy high school student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Highly skilled in martial arts, Skilled swordsman, Shapeshifting (With Senketsu only) True Flight, Sound Redirection, Life-Fiber Manipulation, Can generate high speed air slashes, Can survive the vacuum of space, Regeneration (High-Mid) Attack Potency: Town level (She made large craters fighting Satsuki, More powerful than Mako with the Fight Club Uniform) | City level | Continent level+ (Destroyed the life-fibers surrounding the earth) | Mountain level (Destroyed Honno City, an artificial island in Tokyo Bay using her Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 353) | At least Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1370) | Massively Hypersonic (Via this calc) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class G+ | Class P | Likely Class T (Lifted her City sized Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode) Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class PJ | Class YJ+ | Class PJ+ Durability: Town level (Took a beating from Mako with the Fight Club Uniform with no serious injury) | City level | At least Continent level+ (Took a beating from Ragyo with second form Shinra Koketsu), regeneration makes her hard to kill | Likely City level Stamina: High (Exceptionally strong-spirited, being able to create shock waves from her will alone and never gives in to pain, no matter how much it hurts, And can fight even with extreme blood loss) Range: Extended human melee range with the Scissor Blade, Hundreds of meters with air slashes | Same | Same | Dozens of Kilometers (City sized Scissor Blades) Standard Equipment: Her Kamui, Senketsu and the Scissor Blade/Rending Scissors Intelligence: She has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers, She is a combat genius, but mostly relies on her fighting instinct Weaknesses: If somebody cuts her multiple Banshi threads she becomes more vulnerable, If any part of her body is cut from both sides simultaneously she cannot regenerate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Remarkable strength - Ryūko is able to take on multiple One-Star students by herself, without the need to wear Senketsu, as seen on episode 1. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger as explained by Senketsu. Even while only having the scarf, she is still able to defeat numerous students with new goku uniforms and ones with pieces of Senketsu. This strength increases after she finds out she is a life fiber hybrid. Without Senketsu she is able to destroy multiple covers with one swing of her scissor blade. Life Fibers infusion - Ryūko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being perceived as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself. Scissor Blade – Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. It also displays the ability to change its size, going from a weapon that is nearly as tall as Ryūko to a trinket barely any larger than a normal set of scissors. Ryūko usually keeps the blade in its smaller form when not in a combat situation, but also owns a metal guitar case that can carry her weapon around. She obtains the second half of the Scissor Blade after snatching it from Nui Harime in Episode 22. *'Decapitation Mode' – While using Life Fibers Synchronize, Ryūko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost. **'Fiber Lost (繊維喪失 Sen'i Sōshitsu)' - Ryūko's signature finishing move, a long-range forward thrust that completely destroys a Goku Uniform, allowing her to absorb its Life Fibers. *'Rending Scissors' - When the Scissor Blades are used together, they are able to sever Life Fibers as well as prevent their regeneration, as shown by Nui's loss of her eye and arms (done by Isshin/Sōichirō and Ryūko respectively). In this form, they retain their ability to extend their blades, forming a pincer-like weapon called "Dual Decapitation Mode." Even though the Rending Scissors need to be used together to activate this effect, they do not need to be combined together to use this effect, meaning that it can have the same effect even when it is divided into two halves. **'Final Address Mode' – In the OVA, Senketsu's gives Ryuko the Scissor Blade during her fight against Hououmaru. In this mode, the Scissor Blade grows to a massive size twice as large as the S.S. Naked Sun) ***'Decommission Mode' – Similar to Decapitation Mode, the Scissor Blade's Final Address Mode grows and extends to such a length that it dwarfs Honnouji Academy. Kamui Senketsu: Life Fibers Synchronize - Senketsu is a Kamui created by Isshin Matoi. Appearing as a sentient sailor uniform, he was found by his creator's daughter, Ryūko Matoi, becoming her primary ally in her battle against Satsuki Kiryūin and, later, Ragyō Kiryūin and the COVERS. As a Kamui, when fed with blood, Senketsu has the ability to change into very revealing armor that grants Ryūko immense power. Initially, the extent of power was limited and the blood drain was a constant problem due to Ryūko's embarrassment of her appearance, but after she comes to terms with it, they were able to use Life Fiber Synchronization to achieve the full power of a Kamui while minimizing the blood drain. In addition, although very skimpy in appearance, Kamui are implied to "become the wearer's skin". Senketsu is "activated" when Ryūko uses the Seki-Tekko to draw blood. A needle draws out a set amount of blood and allows her to use Senketsu in his battle form. *'True Life Fibers Synchronize'– After Ryūko invades the Great Culture and Sports Festival and fights Nui once more, her original Life Fiber Synchronize evolves thanks to her own self-improvement and she becomes completely one with Senketsu. In this state, Senketsu glows with intense power and they reach levels of strength and speed that easily overpower Nui Harime. After the final battle against Ragyō and Shinra-Kōketsu, Senketsu manages to send Ryūko back to Earth before he disintegrates completely. **'Senketsu Senjin (鮮血閃刃 Senketsu Blade Flash)' - In this form, Senketsu protrudes blades from all over its body. Senjin also has retractable claws. These claws can also be used during Senketsu's normal-mode and was once upgraded to a blade made of Ryūko's blood. **'Senketsu Shippu (鮮血疾風 Senketsu Gale)' - Senketsu's flying form. The bottom part of the uniform becomes a jet propulsion, and the crest (Senketsu's "eyes") becomes wings. **'Senketsu Mubyōshi (鮮血無拍子 Senketsu Sound Negation)' - This was used during the fight against Nonon Jakuzure to negate her sound wave attack and use it against her. **'Beserker Mode' - When Ryūko's anger at Nui made her blood boiling hot, Senketsu became a bloodthirsty monster. It also caused his armor form to change into a chaotic, blood leaking version of itself, mutating its wearer into a green-skinned, jagged toothed creature. **'Senjin Shippu (鮮血刃疾風 Senketsu Blade Gale)' - It combines the blades of Senketsu Senjin and the jet propulsion of Senketsu Shippu to create a hybrid form with boosted offensive capabilities. **'Senketsu Kisaragi (鮮血更衣 Senketsu Fashion Week)' - Senketsu's ultimate form. It combines the powers of Junketsu and the Goku Uniforms to create the strongest form with boosted stats. *'Absorption ability' - In addition to the standard abilities of Life Fiber clothing, Senketsu has the ability to absorb the Life Fibers of defeated Goku Uniforms and Kamui, increasing his power. Senketsu also possesses more than one Banshi, which may be a consequence of his absorption ability. Key: Life Fiber Synchronize | True Life Fiber Synchronize | Senketsu Kisagarai | Base (EoS OVA) Others Notable Victories: Raizen (Raizen's profile) (Yu Yu Hakusho) Notable Losses: Kuroneko (Kuroneko's profile) (Gokukoku no Brynhildr) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Blood Users Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users